도움말:Signatures
Users can easily sign their posts at the end of a comment. Signing is normally done on only, not on conjointly written articles. Default signature options There are three default options. Four tildes are standard (full signature). Typing three tildes results in a username-only signature (without timestamp). Typing five tildes results in a pure timestamp (without username). If you edit without logging in, your IP address will take the place of a username. Usernames and IP addresses are also stored in as a record of who wrote what, so others can always verify signatures. The common format to type a signature – two hyphens (or a long dash) followed by four tildes (-- ~~~~) – is derived from the computer network Usenet, where two hyphens mark a signature block. Note that the hyphens or dash are not inserted automatically and have to be entered (unless you customize your signature to include them, see an example in the next section). The actual signature string, the tildes, automatically get substituted with username (linked to the appropriate user page) and timestamp (time/date), when you save a signed edit. This helps other users to follow the chronological order of discussions, and to identify the author of a particular comment. If you don't find the tilde on your keyboard, you can use the signature button text-bottom|link=|signature button of the default as a typing aid. Signatures do not work in edit summaries (they do not translate from ~~~~ there), but of course there would be no need to use this in an edit summary. The date and your user name are recorded and displayed against edits anyway. Note that timestamps are currently formatted by default and saved according to the default locale conventions (language, script, date and time format) used on each wiki, and not according to the conventions of your current preferred language. Customized signatures Registered users can customize their signature (the part between the two hyphens and the timestamp) by changing the field " " in their . By default, anything you enter there will be wrapped with . To use a special linking (without this automatic link), you have to enable “Raw signatures.” Then you can add Wiki markup and also HTML (as far as allowed on the wiki) as you like, but the maximum length is 255 characters. Please note that striking signatures are often disliked by other users. Note that if you customize your signature, you should avoid displaying the identity of another unrelated user account, unless you also own this account or are explicitly authorized by this user: the link should unambiguously point to your effective user page or talk page on the local wiki. However, changing your signature will not override the username that is recorded in page histories. Some wikis may also have defined a restricting policy about the usage of external links or images in signatures. Look at the policies documented and on enforced your local wiki about user accounts and identities. If you enable “Raw signatures” but don't add any customized signature string, you'll sign with your unlinked username. The most common customizations are the following: Signatures